Fanfiction of Fahrenheit 451
by 101921689
Summary: just a small fan fiction of Fahrenheit 451


Steve (Di Zhao-101921689)

ENGL-2030-B01

Professor Kristen Belcher

20 Nov 2014

Rough Draft of Fanfiction

The noisy wind blows among streets from north to any direction that make people want to wear two or three more jackets on their ears. What a desolate day, no more leaves sticks on the naked trees, and the only benefit is that trees stand more stable under these running winds. Winter is coming; it is colder than any other one since the city had lost something. That kind of smell that is usually noticed by people, the oil and its burning smells has disappeared. A more stimulated smell of ink replace the original feeling, with the unstoppable movement that capture everywhere in the street, even the subway that running from the dark underground to the brighter floor like a blind fish finally found the way to escape the deep sea. Montag walks away from the old broken gate, and at the moment leave lift, he look at the corner as usual. The light comes from his eyes is confused and left only one last kindling; it is sad as if the hope is going to the end.

No one here as usual. Montag thinks it with a smile that is already fading in a short time. He holds a big bag, and three thin books are on his left hand. He holds the books with a holy attitude, like he wants to protect them so carefully.

Suddenly, his mind search a familiar smells in the air. Thanks to his former profession as Salamander, his magic sensitive nose feels the disharmony in the flowing air that sent by winds. But he knows the feeling, and he like it as the fresh fruits smells in the autumn, or the freezing cold enough death smell in the beginning of spring. And now, it doesn't matter at all.

He knows that Clarisse is here. The little girl he would never forget. It has been a long time since he heard the death of his secret neighborhood, Clarisse. He is totally lost at that period, yet the situation is worst enough that Montag has to move forward. After that he realizes the value of himself.

One, two, three, four days. He quits the firehouse. He meets the professor Faber. He become a rebellious fighter that against the world.

The crazy time is over. Now the book is like mental pills, even the best doctor or psychologist can't explain the effect of it. His happiness is switched on once he hand his books.

Clarisse, the girl with stranger thoughts and amazing behaviors is come back, just stay at the pavement next to the subway station.

She walks to the west for two steps, and then she moves back. Later, she tries to move forward into another direction. She slowly nods her head, but she doesn't feel discourage at all.

Montag's hand shanked smoothly, at the time he rushing the Clarisse, his books almost fell to the ground.

"Clarisse!" He shouting her name and running to that familiar silhouette as if he meets an old friend who was disappeared in many years.

No, he knows it is more than just meets a friend.

He remembers the details: they know each other only after they met several times. It is one of the most special kind of friendship, a higher level of friendship. She is the key to open the lock in his heart; with an open door from heart, the speed of understanding each other is like the VIP membership when you download such a huge amount of information.

"Hey, it is me, Montag! I thought you were death by that hell accident…"

"Who are you, sir?"

The girl feels strange though she is not afraid of the man running to him.

"And…how do you know my name?"

"Because you told me that." Montag smile so happily that his smile beats the crucial wind this time and finally stay on his face.

But he realizes a feeling of upset in his mind at the same time.

It begins to snow in the coming quiet darkness.

The little girl wears a white coat like lotus in the cool summer. And her hairs invited by the rude guest winds; she is not afraid of the stranger at all. She really enjoys the wind.

"I…can't find my way home, I don't remember." The girl says with a tone that she does't care.

"I'm follow the diction of wind, but it is wired now, and… I still doesn't know who you are."

Montag can't stand it anymore. He rudely takes Clarisse's hands, and tries to lead her back to his home. He feels that the different emotions are tearing his body into two parts: his anger and sad control his left part of his body; while the rest part is captured by an exciting enjoyment. He wants to meet Clarisse since a long time ago. His only hope is to ask her questions about the books. He likes her in a lively way.

Clarisse accepts the guide with a brown hand. They walk back to their home, side by side, as everything didn't changed at all.

The snow covers Mildred's shoulder and makes her cough for a while. When she wants to send the valuable message to his husband, Montag, everyone thinks that she is crazy. They already didn't love each other. And after the book revolution, it is impossible for them to become the couple in the past.

Mildred doesn't like reading, and want to burn all his hatred books in a different reason. Before she was fool by the fireman as well as the most people in that world. But now, his husband is addicted into his stupid fantastic books. She feels discourage for Montag, and for herself. She once sobs in the darkest corner in their house, where the television walls is now replaced by the books' wall.

Mildred sees the Montag and that girl, their neighbor, Clarisse. Her face become a warming black teapot, and she moves to the side of Montag, insanely grabs his invaluable books that Montag holds in his right hand.

"I will tear everything you can read in this new world!"

Montag then hear another thing that he will not understand and never think of.

"A stupid man with his foolish books." The soft voice plus the winds become the most crucial sword into the Montag's heart. Is it Clarisse who speak this to me? He just wants to hide in such a white world, yet his body is so obvious, it is like the impossible mission in such a freezing white world.


End file.
